


(Cover) Beautiful/Damned by cheshirecatstrut

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Ok, I have one more. And, honestly, don’t know why I made the cover romantic and bright instead of sexy and dark. Still… Hope you will like it))





	(Cover) Beautiful/Damned by cheshirecatstrut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beautiful/Damned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590777) by [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut). 



> Ok, I have one more. And, honestly, don’t know why I made the cover romantic and bright instead of sexy and dark. Still… Hope you will like it))


End file.
